


call me your darling

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, OKAY IM SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE T, banri let gaku wear dresses damn, but its a maid dress, this is just an excuse to write about gaku in a dress, title is from a kpop song :pensive:, unedited bc its 1:35 am and i wanna finish NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: Gaku ignores the shit-eating grin Tenn is wearing, instead focusing on the red faced gaze of his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who is trying to desperately look anywhere except at Gaku. Damn.





	call me your darling

Gaku is a dumbass. Most people probably knew that, but on top of being a dumbass, he also takes people for their word (people meaning Ryunosuke) too often.

About a week ago, he agreed to be apart of a collaboration between Yaotome Pro. talents and growing chain of local cafes. However, this information was being relayed through Ryuu, who somehow mixed up what kind of cafe it was. Or, at least, assumed what kind it was.

“It’s one of those cafes where they serve you,” He had started, grinning over the rim of a whiskey glass. “Anesagi told me so.”

“They serve you at _every_ cafe, Ryuu.” Gaku laughed.

“Nonono, I mean it’s like, a cafe where they _serve_ you. Where the staff are butlers. Anesagi told me so.”

Oh.

“So they want me to be a butler at one of the cafes for a day, or something? That’s fine.”

“Great! Maybe you can invite Sogo.” Ryunosuke teased.

Well. Apparently, there was a fatal mistake made when the cafe reached out with the work offer. A mix-up, of some kind, that realistically would not have happened, but by the time Gaku was on location, it was too late.

A maid cafe, is what Ryuu meant.

So, there Gaku was, arms crossed and fuming in a changing room while thinking _‘Damn, and I already told Sogo too…’_

Sogo, who had a photoshoot nearby. A photoshoot where a certain Tenn was, as well. Of course, Tenn already knew what was going on, and knowing how Sogo has a hard time turning people down (especially Ryunosuke or Tenn); Gaku knew his group mate would be coming as well.

Objectively, Gaku had no issue with wearing a dress, maid or not. However, his image says otherwise, which is probably why his Father flipped out over the phone. Gaku could see why too; Japan’s most desired was currently in a frilly maid dress with pink stockings (he was spared the heels and allowed flats, though, which is ironic considering he’s used to heeled shoes more than a dress).

Gaku was a professional idol, though, so he could pull it off. Hopefully.

The first part of the day, albeit embarrassing at first, went rather smoothly. At most he was asked for a selfie with a fan or questioned on how he felt in the unexpected attire. With a few years of restaurant service under his belt anyway, he didn’t expect many slip–

“Yaotome?” A staff member, the manager, caught his attention, “Would you like to handle the last table for today?”

The idol smiled as he finished the (poorly drawn) chocolate sauce cat on a customer’s plate, standing as he said, “Sure thing.”

It was Sogo. And, all at once, Gaku’s emotions flared.

“Y- you look, well, very charming Gaku.” Sogo, his lover, said.

_Charming? No handsome? Great, he broke Sogo._

“Heh. It seems Anesagi was not lying when she said you really were in a maid dress.”

Oh, and Tenn too! Just as he thought. _Fantastic_.

Gaku eyed Tenn expectantly, wondering why he didn’t voice the unspoken _‘You look even more ridiculous in person,’_ until he remembered fans were around.

“This way, please,” Gaku said, as he looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend avoiding his eye, and Tenn embracing his angelic image while waving to fans.

“What would you like?” He asked, pulling the chair out for the IDOLiSH7 member as he looked to his friend. “Donuts I assume?”

Tenn nods.

“What about you, Sogo?”

Sogo is sitting in his chair, rubbing at the hem of his cardigan out of anxiety. Gaku observes him, tilting his head to try and get a look at his face. He conveniently ignores the shit-eating grin Tenn is wearing, instead focusing on his red faced boyfriend. His boyfriend, who is trying to desperately look anywhere except at Gaku.

“Maybe you went overboard with the bows.” Tenn offers, sliding a menu across the table to Sogo.

“Shut up. I look great.” Gaku snarks, as he shifts his hand to his hip. “Sogo, c’mon, it’s just a dress. There’s no way it’s attractive enough to make you speechless.”

Sogo looks up in response to the teasing as Gaku pokes his cheek with a pen.

“So, what would you like?”

“Uh– ah, Omurice?” He replies, finally.

“Wait– I want omurice too.”

“So needy. Okay, two omurice and a donut. That all?”

Sogo and Tenn nod.

* * *

 

“You can follow me back, if you wanna. Tenn can’t ridicule us since he left.”

“To change?”

“Nah. My clothes are in my car, so I’ll change later. Why not?”

Sogo gave him a look, as if to convey _‘You_ know _why.’_ Gaku rolled his eyes.

“There’s a door, if you’re worried about getting embarrassed again or someone walking past.” He says. “Sou, c’mon! Please?”

He watches as Sogo sighs, giving into Gaku’s playfulness and shooting him a smile. “Okay, but only because I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“That’s a dumb excuse Sou.” He teases. Sogo looks away again as they walk down the hall.

The two of them have been together for around six months; ever since Gaku realized _‘Wow...men are kinda hot’_ which inadvertently led to _‘Sogo is kinda really hot.’_ They see each other whenever they have the chance, now, and use events like this as an excuse.

_‘Thank god I’m gay,’_ Gaku thinks as he opens the changing room door and holding it for his boyfriend. _‘That way no one really finds this suspicious.’_

Which is somewhat true. The media doesn’t really suspect why Sogo and Gaku are seen together so often, often assuming they’ve become best friends (which isn’t a lie), and not that they’re in a romantic relationship. However, the downside is that they have to keep anything remotely romantic behind closed doors.

Double edged sword.

Because of their actions being, well, closeted; as soon as Gaku closes the door, Sogo is colliding against him.

“I really did miss you.” He says, burying his head in Gaku’s shoulder as he hugs him. “I’m glad you invited me to come see you.”

Gaku chuckles at him, reaching a hand up to run through Sogo’s hair. “How cute. I missed you too, Sou. Sorry you had to see me in this get up, though.”

“No! It’s fine! I don’t mind it—”

“Hah, of course you don’t.” Gaku teases as Sogo looks up to face him, cheeks reddening again.

“You’re mean sometimes, Gaku…”

He smiles while gently pulling his boyfriend away from him, hands stopping to keep holding onto Sogo’s. “I dunno. I was on the fence when they first told me to go through with it, but the fans seemed to enjoy it, so I guess it wasn’t that bad.”

“Do you not like it?” Sogo asks.

“It’s a little restrictive, and cutesy. That’s not usually my thing, but…it’s fun I guess?”

The other giggles. “You guess?”

“Mhm. I haven’t worn stockings before, either.”

“You get used to it.”

“Huh? Used to it? Is there something Sogo is keeping from me?” Gaku feigns shock, pulling away some as Sogo starts to laugh (an actual laugh, for once) at his outburst.

“No, no! I just had friends who liked to dress me up when we were younger. I never cared about wearing feminine clothing…”

Gaku always admired Sogo’s honesty, even if it was usually wrapped up in an ‘I’m ashamed’ tone of voice.

“We can switch clothes on the way out, ya know.”

Sogo smacks him lightly against his apron. “Absolutely not.”

After messing with Sogo a bit more, Gaku eventually walked by to grab his phone and wallet while keeping up the small talk.

“Need a ride to the dorms, Sogo?” He asks as he adjusts his hair in front of the mirror.

“I have an off-day tomorrow if you want to have dinner and a movie tonight, instead.”

“Oh?”

“I...actually already told Mitsuki to not wait for me, so I hope that’s okay. I’m sorry if I assumed.”

Apparently Sogo misread his tone.

“Sou, relax, of course we can hang out tonight. I was just surprised because you usually don’t ask for much.”

“Is it much?”

“Never. You’re my boyfriend, after all.”

Sogo smiled fondly at that. In turn, Gaku leaned down to kiss him lightly on his cheek while walking to the door.

_Smooth one, Yaotome._

Despite reducing his boyfriend to a stuttering mess today, he had decided to throw caution to the wind and be extra mushy— which Gaku felt entitled to, considering he hasn’t seen Sogo in a few days.

“Now, we should get going. The shop closes soon and I haven’t eaten all day. Anything in particular?”

“Udon.” Sogo replies, jokingly, closing the door softly behind him as Gaku opens an exit door in the back.

“Gah— now we have to break up! Udon, seriously…”

The two laugh together; Sogo leaning back into him with an arm at Gaku’s waist, nervously rubbing the satin there as the other digs for his car keys in an apron pocket.

“Please. You love me.”

“Ah, you’re right Sou, I do love you. Very much. I hope I can say that to you more often.”

Gaku turns to face the other as he finally unlocks his car. Sogo is shyly looking away, and again, not meeting Gaku’s gaze.

“Sou?”

“Y- yes?”

“I really mean that.”

“Ah, I love you too, Gaku. Sorry. I’m trying not to choke up.”

Gaku snorts. “You’re ridiculous sometimes. C’mon,” He starts as he opens the car door. “Let’s go get udon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings! haha sorry! also the title comes from 'darling' by girl's day :P
> 
> mr. ryan saying naughty words + not sure if a maid dress is "too raunchy" = Teen rating
> 
> my writing twitter is riskyboyfriend please yell at me :)


End file.
